They Were Equals
by beardoftheprophet
Summary: Slade-villain ; Raven-hero...Or are the lines REALLY drawn as simply as that? Trying to see how believable I can get my writing to be, while experimenting with a rotating Point-Of-View and including as much canon and quotes as possible. Some suggestive Slaven and Rob/Rae, though Robin's just a good friend.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh. My. Word. This is my very first fanfic! I am soooo nervous. Hopefully someone out there will like this xD Anyway, I was just a nobody who was favoriting H/Hr and Slaven vids on YouTube when this supremely awesome and amazing vidder ****Neopuff** **friended me because of our equal interests in the previous couples mentioned. A few months ago, she uploaded a Slaven vid that was edited so well that I decided to start a fanfiction in its honour. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**You can find the video here: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e .com/watch?v=T9wGsY5dF8Y** **(Just take the spaces out of the beginning) **

**And so, without further ado, I present to you ****They Were Equals****.**

**X**

_I...felt...pain?..._

_...Yes._

_Terra...defeated me?_

_...__Yes__._

_That ungrateful brat!_

_...But...If I died...Then what am I doing here?...What is with the two pairs of glowing red eyes on the wall?...A voice?...Offering me power?...Revenge?..._

_**Yes.**_

**X**

_It was easy enough to lure the titans into a trap. _

_It was harder to make Raven listen._

"It _is _going to happen, and no matter what you wish, no matter where you go, no matter how you _squirm_, there is nothing you can do to stop it." I stated.

_But she just ran from me-from her destiny. Just like Terra. But that didn't matter, for I would find her, sooner or later, and __**make **__her listen to me, just like the previous foolish girl. _

_Yes, I would find her. And what better, faster method, than through threatening her friends?That stupid boy, Robin, took the lead, as was his nature-and his folly. It was a simple plan: You get Raven's friends, you get Raven. _

_And then she came out, in _all _her fury._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, my inbox had about 10 messages-and it has been only what? 2-3 days since I uploaded the first 'chappies'? OMG. **

**lucky me**:** Sorry about the misunderstanding with the Points Of View. I decided to try an experimental style of writing for this story, which deals with rotating POVs between Raven and Slade. But I'm glad you liked it :)**

**Rose****: No, not necessarily a prologue, but a first chapter :) I start chapters by writing what I call a 'chappie', because it can be insanely short, and then writing the next one to go with it, therefore combining them, making something long enough to be called an official chapter. I also try to keep the pairs of chappies in the same POV. If you've seen the video I talked about in my author's note in chapter 1, you'll probably understand why I make the scenes so short. ANYWAYZ, xD sorry for my long explanation and I can assure you there is more to come!...More of the story I mean, not an explanation xD  
><strong>

**IndraM rux****: Thank you! Yes, that's what I was aiming for, and I'm happy to know that I achived it :) Yes, there is more to come, and if you'd like to know more about what is going to happen, you can check out my author's note in chapter 1.**

**Neopuff****: Phfttt. No I am not xD But I'm glad you like it, Neo. BTW, you can call me Beardo. Or lily. Or Liliy. Whateaver :D**

***Deep male announcer's voice* And now, without further ado, I present to you chapter 2:**

**X**

_Slade._

_The nuisance was pestering my friends once more, my father was harassing me_ _again, and the Apocalypse was close at hand. _

_That could easily result in an extremely irritated Raven._

_I suprised myself by leveling him with a rock, and then I went on to toss his body around like a rag doll. I didn't realize my powers had gotten so strong. Not that I wasn't completely unhappy with that, it just meant that my father was already near. _

"I'm not scared of you!" _I growled._

"Silly girl."

_My eyes widened at the sound of him behind me. I whirled around, but he had already gone. Not completely, as I saw him in the distance, hopping from building to building._

_Fine. If he wanted to make a game out of this, he could. But his fun wouldn't last very long, as long as I was a Titan. It was my duty to end this._

_**"**_Slade! What do you want?" I yelled over the crackling flames.

"A simple request-for you to accept your destiny." He stated, and motioned downwards.

"It is time for the portal to be opened!" My father thundered out of the ground.

_My eyes narrowed as my father retreated back to his lair. I marched right up to my team's archenemy, and said right in his face, "For all I care, both you and my father can go back to hell!"_

**X**

_After draining myself emotionally by venting at Slade until he simply phased through the ground, I went to the park to think about the situation logically._

_I found Robin there. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in danger." I felt a few tears break through my tough front. "Why did I have to be born as the daughter of a demon?"_

_"We face danger every day-it's okay, Raven. It's what we do as Titans for the people, facing the danger for the citizens, helping them. As for being born as the daughter of a demon, no one gets to chose their birth, their parents, or their genetics." He stated calmly, although I could sense he was sensitive about his own childhood and parents. "Sometimes they don't even get a childhood. You and I should know."_

_I looked away._

_But Robin continued, saying, "But everyone has something in common-we all get older. And with age comes more choices, more decisions."_

_I still wasn't looking at him._

_"Raven!" He came close and put his hands on my shoulders. "My point is that as we get older, the past shouldn't matter. It's only what's at stake during the present and future that does."_

_I met his gaze and instantly understood what I had to do._

_I turned around and marched in no particular direction. "It's time." I stated. "To send the Devil back TO HELL!" I kept my eyes open as my jewel let loose my spirit raven. I wanted to see this._

**X**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sup, homies! LOL (I can't believe I just typed that)**

**I'm back again...Thank you for all the support, it really means a lot. I got more requests to continue recently, and because it was Saturday I happened to find some time **

**Here's an updated link to that AWESOME vid that this fanfiction's based on (just take out the spaces): ****.****com/watch?v=cVQCdCbJLGg**

**And without further ado, here's part 3!**

**X**

"_For all I care, both you and my father can go back to hell!__"_

_Right in my face. She just walked up to me-so confident; no fear. Neither was it anger or frustration, but something in between. Almost as if I was just another annoyance, nothing more than a fly on the wall._

_She didn't _**respect**_ me. But then again, why should she?_

The answer came swiftly, like an automated response. I smirked through my mask at the footage of Raven crying in the park. "_Because I'm better," I thought. "In every single way, at all times—I will _**always**_ be better.__"_

**X**

_Foolish girl._

_There she was again, trying to change her destiny—trying to put it off. It was just a show for those pathetic, useless friends of hers! A small display of power to comfort them, to inspire a spark of hope in their weak little hearts._

_The light passed through me, and as my blood flowed through my veins once again, I felt it boil. At that moment I knew that I would be the one to show her—I would have to be the one to force her into submission, to prove to her that she _**will**_ fulfill her fate._

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: GO CHECK OUT neoxpuff's new page! She goes by CartoonCarro now because youtube was being evil.**

**But as for this chappie: Raven gets thinkin'…. Yuppp **

**X**

_After the whole ordeal, I had gone back with the rest of the titans to the tower. We were in need of rest. We had each gone our separate ways, taking up quiet activities as our source for relaxation. _

_Suddenly the alarm blared, and I teleported myself to the main room. I was surprised to see Robin already there, but even more shocked to see the familiar blue eye set against the orange background. I must have uttered a cry of dismay as I took a step back, because Slade took notice of me._

"_Why hello there, Birthday Girl."_

_I __**hated**__ it when people called me that, but especially when Slade did. There was a sort of smooth casualness to it, they way his voice flowed cold around the phrase and enunciated every letter. The deepness of his voice and slightest hint of a growl on his "r"s added a whole other dimension to the masculine image. He could go on a monologue and speak of the silliest things, but you'd just stand there, listening, __hypnotized__ by that eye and the sound—no!—__**music**__ of his voice._

_Just as I was now. _

_Slade had been going on about his plans for me, and Robin letting out an animalistic noise out his mouth was enough to snap me out of my train of thought._

_No, the thing that disturbed me the most about the situation was that I realized Slade was, in truth, highly attractive._

_My eyes glowed white with energy, and Robin sensed it._

_ He whirled around, and reached out towards me. "Raven, __wait__!"_

_But I didn't wait. I just __**couldn't**__ wait._

**X**

**/Incase you didn't understand the implication of some eroticism in that last sentence, or in the whole chappie for that matter, I am a Slade fangirl :D**

**/Shoutout to **_**Ron Pearlman**_** for doing a bomb job on Slade's voice **


End file.
